Sex is Love
by Crucified Angel Ky
Summary: Yaoi. Shota. Allen x Kanda. Kanda gets turned into a kid but doesn't loose his want for Allen.


I'm on a total smut kick. I've been reading over and editing this thing for awhile now...might as well post it.

Tittle: Sex is Love

Pairing: Allen x Young Kanda

Rating: M -

Summary: POV. Contains Shota. Kanda is stuck as a child after the zombie attack. Not wanting to deny himself pleasure he offers himself to his lover. But can Allen bring himself to do THAT to a child? HE's kinda big and Kanda's kinda...well... small. Done to a child's lulaby.

Note: POV switches after every verse.

**++The voice sings out through the forest night++**

I was between Allen's legs as he panted and gripped the armrest's velvet covered corners. Creaking seemed to hit every corner of the church. It was borderline eerie. Below me the small tatteed footstool I was kneeling on was showing signs of giving out. War does that. It leaves things behind in tatters. Much like this stool, much like the chair that bean sprout was sitting on, and much like this abandoned town we had whisked oursleves away to. Honestly, this mission was suppose to be for me alone but since I was so small they saw it fit to have this twit accompany me. It wasn't all bad given that we where sexual with one another. However, he was annoying.

"Kanda... Aaah."

"Un?" I looked up from my administrations.

"I'm...I'm too big for you." The idiot panted as I sucked on the tip and stroked his shaft. Ever since I was turned into a kid he had insisted on not entering me. He stated that he was far to big to even consider entering me.

"I want it anyway."

**++Leads my way like a candle light++**

There was no way I was going to take Kanda this way. I would damn near rip him in half. I'm already a healthy seven inches and thick; I couldn't imagine taking a boy the size of a fourth grader. I'm a grown man. Eve knowing this he had been insisting upon it every time we where like this. I had been trying to satiate him with fingering a blowjobs. Still, he wanted me inside him.

" Ahh." This boy sure knew how to play a number on me. His mouth was so small. He was only able to get the tip in his mouth and the rest he stroked and squeezed. I think that being small was actualy good for him. Maybe it was subcontius be he seemed oddly more agreeable. Not that that stoped him from brandishing Mugen but at least he seemed to realize that most of us could stomp him to bits.

"You keep looking at me with that troubled face." Lapping at my tip he smoothed the precum over his lips before licking it off.

"Can you imagine how I feel?"

"Sure. Aroused, dummy."

"I feel like a pedophyile."

"You like it."

"Are you saying I'm twisted?

"What do I care? Get it right in your head."

"Easy for you to say." And I was easy for him to say. He wasn't be sucked off by a kid and enjoying it. Plus, if I'm twisted in the head how do I go about correcting it?

**++If I can hear it so can you++**

It_ was _easy for me to say. I didn't feel bad sucking off Allen. Even as a kid I enjoyed it, and I think being young made it worse because I could feel a diffence in my atitude. However, he's been having this problem since I became small. A raveous part of him wanted me with the same lust as when I was normal. Yet, there was the other part of him, the gentle part, who saw me as an untouchable child. Either way I was fine as long as I eventualy got off. Plus, I do what I want. Like I'd let him stop me. Especially not him.

"Come on Allen. I'll talk dirty to you."

"Fuck you. Stop now."

"Aww, come on. You like it."

"I..I know..."

His expression got dark as he looked away. Behind the genteel and polite Allen was monster. I could feel his dick getting harder at my prodding. I looked up plainly while useing my hands to jerk him off.

"Say it, Allen."

**++The cry that echoes through the years++**

"Oh, God. I'm a terrible sinner. First a man... and now..." I peered down at the young Kanda. His lips seemed fuller, his expression was even more adorable. But most of all it was still Kanda. The only person to drag me down and make me crack. I'm such a beast.

"Say it, Allen." I saw a grin appear on his face as he licked and sucked me like a lolly pop.

"You're but a child now Kanda. I promise to absolutly -ravage- you when you're bigger."

"Ravage me now."

"But Kanda..."

"All this talk about how you feel; what about me?"

**++Clears my mind of its deepest fears++**

Yeah, what about me, stupid? We are confined to showing our deepest love to eachother only in bed. Only when you're pounding me do I tell you I love you. Only when you're in me do you call me 'Yuu'. This is the only time we have to be together. We're too stubborn and too supressed to do it any other time.

"I'm sorry..."

I lifted myself up and kissed him. At first he just looked into my eyes. Then he opened his mouth allowing me to suck on his tongue. It tasted of sweet bean. Something I had introduced him to. I loved how our saliva was running down our chin.

"I want you, Allen."

"I want you too, Yuu."

"Talk nasty to me, Allen."

"Yuu...."

"Say it Allen. I know how you really are. I remember the first night we had sex."

**++If I can hear it why can't you++**

"Who could forget?"

"I know."

"It just proves how fucked up we are."

"War does that you know, Bean sprout."

"Doesn't it?" I sighed. I know how it fucked me. Sexually I was ashamed of myself at times. If anyone else found out I'd just die. The first night Kanda and I found eachother sexually, which is the first night I think we ever got to know the other, I unleashed everything upon him. At great thengths have we spoken about our roles. As a clown and as Cross' aprentece I've worn many masks. They all come out with Kanda. That night I treated him like one of the dirty whores Cross could be found rutting around with. Kanda, for his part. Enjoyed it. He ate up all the dirty, horrible things I had to say to him.

"Say it." He was staring me down. And I was, of course, giving in.

"I love you; now suck me."

"Hmm!" He slid down and took me in as far as he could. I loved how his hair danced as he blew me.

"Give me more, whore!" I comanded pushing his head down. "God, you're little mouth feels good. I can imagine how tight your ass is going to be." I saw him shiver in delight as he kneaded his legs together. He was a bit small but I know he had a hard-on under those loose clothes.

**++The owl comes out to me++**

He pushed me down so far he ignited my gag reflex. I leaned over and closed my eyes tightly to the sick sight.

"You weren't suppose to do that, Yuu." He grabbed me and placed me on his lap. I could feel the thrubbing of his cock below me. "What shall I do with you?" He rested his head on his knuckles and dug into my crotch with his human hand. I could feel the wetness of my own precum being obsorbed by my pants. "What to do, what to do." He teased as his finger played with my clothed member.

"Ahh. Allen. You're so hard under me." I twisted in his lap. "My ass is burning with want."

"Is it? That's not good.." He harshly stripped me down to my shoes "What shall I do about that.?" He pulled me to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him deeply. Then I felt the sting of his hand on my ass. He slapped me twice. "How are you going to make up for it?"

"I'll show you."

"Please do." He grinned wickedly. Was this really the man who seemed so subordinate to his master, Cross? Or maybe this was because of Cross.

I pulled his cock between my legs and started to masturbate. I moaned looking up into his eyes. He bent down and sweetly kissed my head. I came calling his name softly.

"Seems to me you've just made a bigger mess." He cocked an eyebrow.

"See..?" I asked as I crossed my legs and pulled myself up and down fucking his dick with my thighs.

"Ooh, la-la. When did you learn this trick, little Yuu? Oh, you're legs are squeezing me so tight. Let me help you a little." He put his hands inder my thigh and lifted. He hissed as he set me back down over and over. I was geting hard again from the friction of his big dick rubing against my balls. "I'm sure they don't teach this in grade school."

**++Shows me where to go++**

"I got the idea sitting on your massive cock." He said turning redder. Man he was hot. And danm he was making me feel good. I bent down to his ear.

"God. I wanna just fuck your brains out." He shuddered. Kanda was like that. He loved to know what I wanted to do with him. "I wanna ram this so deep in you and watch the juices come out after I shot my load into you." He squealed.

"Do it too me. I wanna feel it inside me." He was breathing harder from the work his legs where doing to me. "I want you to ram me till I scream."

"Oh, I can do that. You're a little slut aren't you?"

"Yes. Your slut." I yanked his hair. "Only, yours. You're the only one who gives it to me right." Though he was panting hard with his mouth open I could see the smile on his face. He was beaming. I got up turning him around and putting him on the chair. I put my penis between his legs again and grabbed his hips slamming into him.

"Oh fuck, Yuu!"

"AAAHH. Please, my ass." He was whipping his pony tail in frustration.

" Yes, my little love." I pulled back and put a finger in his ass stretching him. He was incredibley tight. I gulped before putting my tip to his hole. Then I end entred him slowly. He screamed so loud I thought I hurt him.

"Yuu?"

**++San Merida, to San Merida++**

"I''m fine. it just feels soooo good. It's been awaAAHH.." I trailed off. He was about half way in and hitting my sweet spot. It felt so good that I couldn't think anymore. All I could do was cry out to him. "More, more! Fuck me, fuck me!"

"As you wish." Allen was moaning and slapping my ass. It just felt so good to have him inside me again. "I love you, darling."

"I love you." I breathed back still screaming. " You're hitting me so good, Allen."

"Take it, baby. Take it." He pushed a little deeper into me. Leaning over he kissed me while steading me on the creaking chair. I give it credit for holding out this long. "I'm gunna fill that little tight ass."

"Ahn!!" Oh my God he was so big, and it wasn't even all of him. Granted I actualy wished I was my normal size. We would have broken this chair if I where. Not wanting to hurt me he held back, and thinking upon it I surely didn't wanna show up in the infurmary. How could I take all this? I have no practice. doing the splits over wine bottles isn''t my sort of sport. I was yanking on myself so hard I was getting a head rush. The lack of oxygen was making my feel dizzy. I felt like I was hyperventalating. Maybe I was.

**++The voice sings out through the forest night++**

He was beautiful. I heard the almost silent scream as Kanda came. Then he went limp. He fainted! What a day this was going to be. I pulled out of him and set him on my lap as I finished myself off. he had taken it very well. I snuck us back into our hotel room without much problem and cleaned him up. He was adorible when he slept. It made me forget what a giant, rude, pain in the ass he usualy was. So bad tempered.

The next day we boarded the train after we investiated only to find no innocence and hence no akuma. We where silent in our private car. Kanda's stare bore into me.

"What? You asked for it."

"Shut up, bean sprout. I wasn't talking to you."

I chuckled and said, "You know, I never got to cum in you. I was all on my own." He popped up and shakily climbed onto my seat. Still hurting from the love I gave him the other dahy. Seeing him wobble was satisfying even if It must be uncomfortabel for him. He unzipped my pants and leaned over licking my tip in between rubbing my shaft. "Woah, woah, Kanda."

"No, it's not fair, idiot."

"You know how I feel about you. Why does it matter?" He looked up at me.

"Simple, moron. For us. Sex is love."

**++Hush little one it will be alright++**

He pulled the cord out of my hair and combed his hand through the strands. I sucked vigorously as he wispered sweet words of encouragment.

"Sex is love." He echoed. I heard a deep sigh. "As long as it's real I'm fine with it."

I paused momentarily."Real? Anything could be faked if it suited people."

"I trust you." I retorted. He came in my mouth and I drank it.

"However..." I put Mugen to his throat. "If you betray me you will pay with your life."

"Come now." He zipped up his pants. "Who could passibly make me stray heart, body, or soul from my little Yuu?"

"You'd best pray to the sun goddess that that remains true."

Carfully moveing my sword he bent down and kissed me. Timcampy settled into my lap. Impudent little creature.

"I'm not worried about it. You always satisfy me."

"Che."

**++My white owl is calling you.....++**

Ten points for the first person who knows where this song is from. Though I doubt it'll be that hard. lol


End file.
